


Marching

by talefeathers



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marching Band, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Our percussion has come in last place in every competition it’s been in for the last seven years.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marching

“Our percussion has come in last place in every competition it’s been in for the last seven years.” 

That was how Enjolras opened the first summer practice of the season, his first practice as section leader. It had the desired effect; a few of the upperclassmen averted their eyes, a few of them cleared their throats uncomfortably. He saw some freshmen, though, whose eyes hardened with determination. He continued. 

“The rest of the band hates us. They do their work. You’ve all seen them. We’re fortunate enough to have one of the most dedicated programs in the state. But every year, all of that work goes to waste because they don’t have anything solid to follow. They’re a body trying to walk without a heartbeat. We’re the _battery._ We’re supposed to be what keeps this machine running. And this year we’re going to be. Okay?”

He met each and every gaze gathered before him. Grantaire felt his breath catch when those hard blue eyes found his.

“Okay. Let’s get to work.”


End file.
